hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 124
September 7th: Part 1 to September 10th: Part 1 (9月7日(1)-9月10日(1), Kugatsu Nanoka (1)-Kugatsu Tōka (1)) is the 124th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon focuses his aura on his fist. He has not mastered it yet as once he loses focus, the aura is gone. He realizes the application of the principles of Nen in the technique. As he is only practicing with his normal aura, he starts to wonder how much power he can get once he starts using Ren. Gon then decides to practice the Ten-Gyo-Zetsu sequence to be able to do everything at once. In the other room, Killua notices that Gon finally finds what he wants as Killua trains in his own way. Meanwhile, Leorio is reading a newspaper and learns that Battera has won another copy of Greed Island in the auction and has spent a total of over 200 billion. He also reads some rumors about the reason behind Battera's obsession with the game. Kurapika calls out to Leorio and Leorio asks if Kurapika is sure that he does not want to tell Gon and Killua. Kurapika says that every minute of their training counts then he bids Leorio farewell. Leorio then approaches Melody and tells her to watch over Kurapika since Kurapika seems to trust her. Melody says Leorio is very uplifting, and among the people she met in the city, Leorio has the nicest heartbeat. She also tells Leorio that he is fit to become a teacher or a doctor and recommends a change of career. Leorio then says that he will think about it, and decides that he should continue studying. Gon and Killua are shown continuing their training, Leorio is studying, and Zepile is participating at a local auction. Battera also sustains his wins by acquiring another Greed Island cartridge in the auction. Milluki is annoyed with this, as he figures that Battera knows his budget limit. Leorio goes back to where Gon and Killua are and tells them about Kurapika's departure. Zepile walks in and tells Gon that he made their 80 million to 100 million as promised to get back Gon's Hunter License. Gon praises Zepile, and Zepile says that it is not hard with 80 million as seed money. He adds that he did the best that he can in five days as Gon entrusted Gon's entire fortune with him. Leorio and Gon express their gratitude, and Zepile says there is no need, because he kept 50% of the profits, as stated in their contract. Gon calculates that Zepile earned 40 million in five days. Zepile says that he is a pro in this line of work and they can contact him anytime if they need him. After they bid their farewells, Zepile admits to himself that he was just showing off. In truth, he only made 15 million so he needed to make an illegal 5 million loan with his organs as collateral. He regrets not saying that he can earn back the money on the 9th, but he could not ask for an extension because he promised. Zepile decides not to make counterfeits anymore and just use seed money to deal in antiques. He thinks that he should have borrowed another million. He admires the Hunter License because a pawnshop chain immediately offered 100 million in cash for it, and thinks that the license can sell for 100 times as much. Then he finally decides to become a Pro Hunter to sell his license so he could live off the interest for life. As he starts walking, he says to himself that he should come up with a strategy soon for the Hunter Exam. While Gon and Killua are training, Battera has managed to win all seven copies of Greed Island, and a rumor spreads that he has spent almost half of his fortune. A reporter announces that the tryouts will take place today at the Southernpiece Auction venue. Milluki finishes eating and decides to go back home. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the Viz translation, although the first (cover) page of the chapter displays correctly "Chapter 124", the second cover page of this chapter is incorrectly numbered as the 113th chapter. Furthermore, the chapter name ("September 7th-10th: Part 1") is a shortened version of the title written in Volume 13's content list ("September 7th: Part 1 to September 10th: Part 1"). Navigation fr:Chapitre_124 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc